


L'amour est aveugle

by Ryunya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dark!Akashi, Dédoublement de personnalité, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryunya/pseuds/Ryunya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko se fait enlever par Akashi, l'une de ses personnalités étant devenue folle. Celle restée saine essaye d'aider Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 01

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà donc un two-shot qui j'espère vous plaira ^^  
> Bonne lecture ^^

..

La pièce était sombre et froide. La seule lumière visible était celle qui filtrait en-dessous de la porte. Cette dernière était fermée à clé. Le mobilier de la pièce n'était composé que d'un lit. Sur celui-ci, un adolescent était roulé en boule, recouvert par un drap. De lourdes chaînes reliaient ses poignets et ses chevilles au pied du lit. Le garçon ne dormait pas ; il se tenait la tête entre les mains, et était attentif au moindre bruit. Le drap ne suffisait pas à le réchauffer, et son corps nu frissonnait à intervalle irrégulier. Son tremblement s'intensifia quand son écoute attentive capta des bruits de pas se rapprochant lentement. Un pas.  _Tap._ Un autre.  _Tap._  Plus près.  _Tap._  Le garçon sursauta en entendant le verrou se tourner, et se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant apparaître un autre adolescent dans l'encadrement. Le garçon sur le lit passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bleus, faisant cliquetaient les chaînes, puis leva la tête avec espoir vers le nouvel arrivant. Ses yeux, du même bleu que ses cheveux, en rencontrèrent d'autres, hétérochromes. Le bleuté baissa vite le regard quand il vit les iris de l'autre adolescent : l'un jaune et brillant, l'autre rouge et terne.  _C'est l'autre_ , pensa avec affolement le garçon assis sur le lit. Celui toujours debout secoua la tête, faisant voltiger ses cheveux rouge sang, puis s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'assit au bord.

\- Je suis rentré, Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya ne répondit pas. Le rouge fit un claquement de langue. Kuroko tressaillit ; c'était le tic qu'il faisait quand il était en colère. Kuroko se fit violence pour relever la tête et regarder de nouveau le rouge dans les yeux.

\- B-Bienvenue à la maison, Akashi-kun.

Sa voix fit un faux départ, n'ayant pas était utilisé depuis plusieurs heures, mais il réussit à finir sa phrase. Akashi Seijuro sourit et tendit une main vers le bleuté, qui recula instinctivement. Le sourire se fana. Kuroko se força à bouger vers l'avant et posa une main tremblante sur celle d'Akashi. Le sourire revint. Akashi se pencha et déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de Kuroko. Ce dernier dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas tressaillir.

\- Tes lèvres sont froides.

La voix était douce, calme, murmuré à l'oreille de Kuroko.  _S'il parle autant, c'est que le gentil Akashi n'est pas loin_ , analysa le bleuté. Il avala sa salive et s'efforça de sourire.

\- Il fait un peu froid ici.

Akashi pencha la tête sur le côté et sembla réfléchir. La teinte rouge de son œil droit s'éclaircit tandis que l'œil gauche perdit toute trace de vie.  _Sauvé_ , pensa Kuroko en pleurant presque de soulagement. Le visage d'Akashi s'adoucit, et il fit un petit sourire au bleuté.

\- Viens là.

Kuroko obéit et se blottit contre Akashi. Ce dernier s'appuya contre le mur, enlaça l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus et enfouit la tête dans son épaule. Kuroko se réchauffa graduellement, et arrêta bientôt de trembler. Il jeta un coup d'œil au rouge, et se demanda si le gentil Akashi avait suffisamment pris le dessus sur l'autre.

\- Akashi-kun ?

Ledit garçon ouvrit les yeux et Kuroko les examina rapidement. Aucune trace d'intelligence dans l'œil gauche.

\- Oui Tetsuya ?

Kuroko se mordit la lèvre. Il ne devait rien dire ou faire qui pourrait réveiller l'autre. L'autre personnalité, celle qui l'avait enfermé ici, depuis au moins… 2 semaines ? Peut-être 3 ? Kuroko ne savait pas très bien ; sa notion du temps s'était déréglée. Ses journées étaient seulement rythmées par les allées et venues d'Akashi. Kuroko ne savait même pas combien de temps passait entre chaque visite. Tous ce qu'il savait c'est que l'une des personnalités d'Akashi était devenue totalement folle ; elle avait enlevé Kuroko et le séquestrait ici, et lui faisait subir… Kuroko s'arrêta là, ne voulant pas penser à ce que cette personnalité lui avait fait. La seconde personnalité d'Akashi, que Kuroko nommait le 'gentil' Akashi, quant à lui, ne faisait rien à Kuroko ; il ne le blessait pas, mais ne le libérait pas non plus. Il essayait juste de rendre sa captivité un peu plus supportable. Le seul moyen que Kuroko avait de les différencier, outre leur comportement, était les yeux d'Akashi. Quand le jaune était terne et sans vie, c'était le gentil Akashi aux commandes, mais quand c'était l'œil rouge qui était ainsi, c'était l'autre qui avait le contrôle. Kuroko sortit de ses pensées, se rendant compte qu'il mettait du temps à répondre. Akashi le regardait toujours d'un air expectatif, et le bleuté décida de saisir sa chance.

\- Mes poignets me font mal, Akashi-kun.

\- Ah… Désolé, Tetsuya. Je t'enlève ça tout de suite.

Akashi fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite clé. Il déverrouilla les chaînes reliées aux poignets de Kuroko et elles tombèrent par terre. Akashi ne fit aucun geste pour libérer ses chevilles et Kuroko comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur : il avait seulement dit qu'il avait mal aux poignets. Pas aux chevilles. Kuroko ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Akashi de libérer ses chevilles aussi, mais il fut interrompu par le rouge attrapant un de ses poignets et massant doucement les bleus qui s'y étaient formés.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal, Tetsuya ? Je suis désolé.

Kuroko secoua la tête et enroula ses bras autour du torse d'Akashi. Ce dernier enfouit sa tête dans son épaule et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, entraînant Kuroko avec lui. Le bleuté se laissa bercer, caressant doucement les cheveux rouges en espérant que cela suffise à garder l'autre personnalité d'Akashi endormie. Après ce qui sembla des heures à Kuroko, le rouge s'endormit.

Essayant de ne pas faire de geste brusque dû à l'excitation et l'espoir qui l'envahissait, Kuroko se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Akashi. Il glissa délicatement une main dans la poche du rouge et en sortit la clé. Il libéra ses chevilles en essayant de minimiser le tintement des chaînes. Il se mit ensuite debout, mais chancela. Être resté inactif pendant près de 3 semaines l'avait laissé sans force. Il réussit néanmoins à atteindre la porte de la pièce, restée ouverte. C'est alors que Kuroko hésita. Qu'allait devenir le gentil Akashi ? Il irait bien, même avec son autre personnalité complètement dérangée, n'est-ce pas ? Cet instant d'hésitation fut une erreur. Le bleuté le comprit quand une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

\- Tetsuya.

Et avant que Kuroko n'ait pu réagir, une main attrapa sa cheville et la tira en arrière. Kuroko tomba en avant, et frappa durement le sol. Sa vision se brouilla. Il sentit des mains le retourner sur le dos et quelqu'un s'asseoir à cheval sur lui. Ses mains furent plaqués de chaque côté de sa tête. Quand la vision de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus s'éclaircit, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Akashi. Son œil jaune brillait de colère difficilement – et même non – contenue, tandis que le rouge était éteint, sans vie. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Kuroko et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait se passer, et ne voulait pas revivre ça encore. Comment diable avait-il pu imaginer échapper à cet Akashi ? S'il était resté bien sagement sur le lit, tout ce serait bien passer. L'autre Akashi ne se serait pas réveillé.

\- Tetsuya.

C'était presque un grognement. Le ton était sauvage, presque animal, totalement dépourvu de maîtrise. Le regard d'Akashi était fou ; toute trace d'humanité avait déserté son œil gauche, dont le jaune étincelait diaboliquement. Kuroko essaya de lutter quand Akashi lui lâcha une main et agrippa sa gorge. Il serra encore et encore, empêchant Kuroko de respirer. Les ongles du bleuté s'enfonçaient dans la peau du bras qui l'étouffait, mais Akashi ne semblait pas affecté. Le rouge se releva, soulevant Kuroko et le jeta sur le lit. Kuroko reprit difficilement son souffle, haletant. Son corps lui faisait mal à chaque inspiration.

Akashi s'approcha lentement de lui, et Kuroko ne put que se tapir contre le mur. Le rouge ramassa les chaînes et les remis de force aux poignets de Kuroko. Ce dernier lutta, mais l'autre était plus fort. Il allongea le bleuté sans se préoccuper de la faible résistance et se remit à cheval sur lui. Kuroko pleurait désormais à chaude larmes, suppliant Akashi de le laisser partir. Cependant, cela ne fit qu'encourager le rouge, et il embrassa Kuroko, forçant l'ouverture de sa bouche en tenant sa mâchoire d'une main, tandis que l'autre agrippait douloureusement les cheveux bleus. Kuroko essayait vainement de repousser la langue qui envahissait sa bouche, mais la main d'Akashi l'en empêchait, alors il abandonna. Le baiser n'était pas du tout agréable ; la main qui tirait ses cheveux lui faisait mal. Kuroko poussa un petit cri étouffé quand la main tenant son menton le lâcha et commença à descendre vers la partie basse de son corps. Tout ce à quoi Kuroko put penser était qu'il ne voulait pas revivre ça, et il mordit la langue d'Akashi.

Le rouge se recula avec un cri mi-surpris, mi-douloureux, du sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres. Avec un second cri, de rage cette fois, Akashi cogna à deux reprises la tête de Kuroko contre le mur. La douleur explosa dans la tête du bleuté et il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa tempe. Akashi lâcha ses cheveux et Kuroko s'écroula sur le lit. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se reprendre, il sentit une main remonter le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à son entre-jambe. En même temps, Akashi s'allongea sur lui et lui lécha la tempe, goûtant le sang qu'il avait fait couler. Cela fit frissonner Kuroko de dégoût, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, et encore moins se défendre. La douleur pulsait sous son crâne, et augmenta quand Akashi agrippa son membre et le serra douloureusement tout en le pénétrant avec le sien, sans aucune préparation. Kuroko cria, et Akashi fit un claquement de langue et leva la main, prêt à frapper le bleuté. Ce dernier se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour empêcher un second cri de douleur de sortir. Akashi baissa sa main, au grand soulagement de Kuroko. Car ce dernier savait que ce n'était pas là le pire que le rouge pouvait lui infliger. Il pouvait faire pire. Bien pire.

Kuroko serra les dents, ferma les yeux, et ne put que prier que ça se finisse bientôt. Hélas, ce ne fut pas rapide. Akashi le viola durement, cruellement, ne se préoccupant bien sûr que de son propre plaisir. Il jouit une fois à l'intérieur de Kuroko, mais ça ne sembla pas le satisfaire, et il repartit pour un deuxième round, au grand désespoir du bleuté. Il ne ressentait aucun plaisir ; juste de la douleur. C'était la troisième fois que cela arrivait depuis qu'il était là, mais la souffrance et le sentiment de dégradation ne changeait pas. Kuroko finit par s'évanouir, son esprit comme son corps ne pouvant en supporter plus.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_\- Tetsuya. Répètes-moi ça, tu veux ?_

_Kuroko soupira et planta son regard dans celui d'Akashi._

_\- Je quitte Teiko, Akashi-kun._

_Les yeux d'Akashi s'assombrirent, mais sa voix resta calme._

_\- Et pourquoi donc Tetsuya ?_

_\- Je déménage. Je suis désolé, Akashi-kun. Je suis venu te remettre ma lettre de démission du club._

_Akashi ne répondit pas. Kuroko ne vit pas le débat qui faisait rage dans l'esprit du rouge alors qu'il s'inclinait et déposait la lettre sur la table. Quand il se releva, il remarqua l'œil jaune brillant et le rouge terne. Il fronça les sourcils ; d'habitude, les deux yeux brillaient de manière égale, et l'œil gauche était plus orange que jaune. Kuroko ne bougea pas quand Akashi contourna la table et s'approcha de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand le rouge lui asséna un coup sec à l'arrière de la tête, l'assommant sur le coup. Akashi rattrapa le corps inconscient de Kuroko avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le serra contre lui. Toute vie déserta son œil jaune alors que le rouge s'éveillait, puis le processus se répéta dans l'autre sens, encore et encore. Akashi se murmura quelques mots à lui-même, ses deux personnalités pour une fois d'accord l'une avec l'autre._

_\- Tu es mien Tetsuya. Je ne te laisserais pas partir._

 

* * *

..

Kuroko se réveilla au son d'une personne pleurant et sanglotant. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, essayant de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Quand les souvenirs affluèrent dans sa tête, il grimaça. Pourtant, il n'avait mal nulle part. Il se sentait même léger, confortable. Ce viol n'avait été qu'un cauchemar ? Un autre sanglot atteignit les oreilles du bleuté, et il ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours nu, allongé sur le lit, mais il semblait que le sang et le sperme aient été nettoyés. Par réflexe, il se recouvrit avec le drap – qui, comme Kuroko s'en fit la remarque, était neuf – et s'assit.

Il chercha la provenance des pleurs, et il vit qu'Akashi était assis par terre, au pied du lit, se balançant d'avant en arrière avec les genoux contre sa poitrine et son visage entre les mains. Ses épaules tremblaient à cause des sanglots qui le secouaient. Kuroko regarda le rouge, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le réveil de Kuroko, d'un air presque choqué. C'était forcément le gentil Akashi qui pleurait ainsi, mais… A cause de quoi ? Du viol ? Pourtant, les autres fois, il n'avait pas réagi. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Le regard de Kuroko dériva et il vit un kit de première aide à côté du rouge. Des cotons ensanglantés et des bouts de bandages s'étalaient autour. Kuroko toucha sa tête avec une main et se rendit compte qu'elle était entourée d'un bandage. Il remarqua aussi un verre d'eau aux deux tiers vide et une boîte d'antidouleurs. Voilà pourquoi il ne souffrait pas.

L'attention de Kuroko se reporta sur Akashi. Tout doucement, il tendit la main et effleura l'épaule de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges, le faisant sursauter et se tourner vers lui. Kuroko hoqueta quand il vit deux griffures, sûrement faîtes avec des ongles, autour de l'œil gauche d'Akashi, qui était tellement sombre qu'on pourrait croire qu'il était noir. L'autre personnalité devait être profondément endormie.

\- Tetsuya. Tu es réveillé… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

Kuroko descendit du lit, serrant le drap contre lui, et s'agenouilla à côté du rouge. Puis, à la grande surprise d'Akashi, le bleuté l'enlaça.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Akashi-kun. C'est… l'autre Akashi qui est coupable.

\- J'ai essayé de le retenir, mais il ne voulait pas m'écouter… Il était trop fort…

Akashi s'accrocha à Kuroko comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le bleuté resserra son étreinte en réponse.

\- Je suis désolé.

Akashi marmonna des excuses encore et encore. Mais Kuroko ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait que le gentil Akashi était aussi une victime de l'autre Akashi. Et surtout, Kuroko devait bien s'avouer qu'il était amoureux du rouge. Pas de l'autre, mais du gentil. C'était une véritable torture pour le bleuté de voir l'autre Akashi lui faire du mal avec l'apparence de celui qu'il aimait.

Quand Kuroko avait annoncé à Akashi qu'il devait quitter Teiko à cause de son déménagement, le bleuté avait espéré que le rouge trouverait une solution pour lui permettre de rester. Il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que son départ réveillerait une bête enfouie en Akashi et que cette dernière l'enlèverait. Pendant ces trois semaines de séquestrations, Kuroko avait appris à cerné les deux personnalités de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges. L'autre Akashi ne le voulait que pour son corps et pour défouler toutes ses frustrations sur lui. Mais le gentil Akashi semblait véritablement tenir à Kuroko. Ce qui faisait le bleuté se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi aux viols avant celui-ci. Comme les excuses d'Akashi ne s'arrêtaient pas, Kuroko l'interrompit.

\- Arrête de t'excuser, Akashi-kun. Je vais bien. Il a déjà fait pire.

Akashi se recula et regarda Kuroko avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Il t'avait déjà… ?

C'est alors que Kuroko comprit. C'était la seule explication. Les deux personnalités ne partageaient pas les mêmes souvenirs. Si le gentil Akashi avait pu voir la scène alors que l'autre était aux commandes était sûrement parce qu'ils venaient juste d'échanger leur place. Kuroko répondit rapidement, même peut-être un peu trop.

\- Frappé ? Quelques fois.

Akashi se sentit un peu soulagé. Il avait cru que Kuroko parlait du viol. Il réétudia ses souvenirs, et il dut bien avouer qu'il y avait de longues séquences noirs, pendant lesquelles l'autre avait eu largement le temps de faire du mal à Kuroko. Akashi regarda au fond de son esprit, examinant l'autre personnalité tapie dans un recoin, endormie. Il avait gagné le combat de tout à l'heure, et réussis à reprendre le contrôle. Mais pour combien de temps ? Le rouge pris alors une décision qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre avant car l'autre ne s'endormait jamais complètement, comme c'était le cas ici.

\- Tetsuya.

Le bleuté regarda Akashi. Ce dernier essuya ses larmes et se reprit. Il sortit une clé familière de sa poche et libéra les poignets de Kuroko. Avant d'attacher les chaînes aux siens. Il fit de même avec ses chevilles, qu'il entrava avec les deux chaînes restées au sol.

\- Akashi-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Akashi lui tendit la clé et se recula, un sourire triste sur le visage.

\- Enfuis-toi, Tetsuya.

\- Mais…

\- C'est un ordre, Tetsuya !

Kuroko faillit protester, mais se stoppa quand il vit l'œil gauche d'Akashi commencer à s'éclaircir. Le bleuté se leva doucement et marcha à reculons jusqu'à la porte. Akashi poussa un grognement, se cacha l'œil gauche d'une main et se tint la tête de l'autre. Kuroko voulut s'avancer, mais Akashi lui lança un regard désespéré, son œil rouge s'assombrissant rapidement.

\- Vas-t-en, Tetsuya ! Maintenant !

Kuroko sortit précipitamment de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il entendit un énorme fracas, et le bleuté faillit rouvrir la porte. Il fut stoppé par un cri de rage appartenant sans aucun doute à l'autre Akashi. Kuroko examina rapidement ses alentours, notant les escaliers, qui étaient la seule sortie. Il les gravit en courant, et se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Semblait, car tout était sans dessus-dessous. Les meubles étaient renversés, leur contenu déversait par terre. Les coussins du canapé étaient éventrés, et le parquet et les murs étaient recouverts de griffures d'ongles et de marques de coup. Comme si deux personnes s'étaient férocement battues l'une contre l'autre. _Ou quelqu'un contre lui-même_ , pensa Kuroko.

Il traversa la pièce dévastée et explora le reste de la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout était dans le même état, à des degrés différents. A l'étage, Kuroko trouva une chambre, et put enfin enfiler quelque chose sur le dos.

Il allait sortir de la pièce quand un téléphone se mit à sonner, le faisant sursauter. Le bleuté chercha d'où provenait le bruit, et il finit par trouver un téléphone rouge jeté négligemment dans un coin de la chambre, sous une paire de chaussettes. Au moment où Kuroko s'en saisit, la sonnerie se stoppa. Kuroko alluma l'appareil, écarquillant légèrement les yeux quand il vit le nombre d'appels manqués et de nouveaux messages. 62 appels manqués. 24 messages vocaux. Kuroko appuya sur le bouton 'écouter' avec appréhension. Le plus ancien message provenait de Kise.

\- Allô Akashicchi ? Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi tu ne viens plus à l'école ? Tu es malade ? C'est la troisième fois que je t'appelle, tu pourrais répondre !

Le message suivant se lança automatiquement. Il provenait d'Aomine.

\- Oï, Akashi ! Ça fait presque une semaine que tu n'es plus venu à l'école. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? En plus, Tetsu ne nous a pas contactés depuis son déménagement.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Midorima.

\- Akashi, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à nos appels ? Nous sommes allés chez toi hier, mais tes voisins nous ont dit qu'ils ne t'avaient pas vu depuis au moins une semaine. Où es-tu ?

Celui d'après diffusa une voix inconnu de Kuroko, mais il comprit vite l'identité de la personne.

\- Seijuro. Ta mère et moi sommes extrêmement inquiets. Reviens tout de suite à la maison ; ça ne te ressemble pas de faire une fugue. Je te laisse trois jours. Après j'appelle la police.

Les messages se faisaient de plus en plus désespérés à mesure que Kuroko les écoutait. Le dernier provenait de la mère d'Akashi, qui le suppliait carrément de revenir à la maison. Aucun des messages ne demandaient à Akashi s'il avait des ennuis. Comme s'il était impossible qu'il arrive quoique ce soit au rouge.

Kuroko retourna à l'écran principal du téléphone et se figea. Maintenant que l'écran n'était plus encombré par les annonces d'appels et de messages, Kuroko voyait clairement le fond d'écran qu'Akashi avait mis. C'était lui, Kuroko. En train de dormir dans un coin des vestiaires. Adossé contre les casiers, la tête penchée, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Le bleuté rougit furieusement et éteignit le téléphone.

Il se leva lentement et retourna au rez-de-chaussée. Son regard se porta sur les escaliers menant à la cave, où Akashi était désormais enfermé. Ses yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers la porte d'entrée. La liberté était à portée de main. Il avait juste à franchir la porte. Mais qu'arriverait-il à Akashi ? Kuroko serait obligé d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à la police. Le rouge serait arrêté et sûrement envoyé en maison de correction – ou bien dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Le gentil Akashi serait condamné pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Réfléchissant à toutes les options possibles, Kuroko alla s'asseoir sur la première marche des escaliers. Oui, il avait été séquestré. Oui, il avait été frappé. Et oui, il avait été violé. Mais Akashi n'en était pas responsable ; c'était l'autre. Si Kuroko le laissait ainsi, sa condition allait sûrement empirer, et le gentil Akashi pourrait même finir par disparaître. Le bleuté se doutait que comme il était maintenant sain et sauf, Akashi n'avait plus de raison pour lutter pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il se laisserait simplement tomber au fond de son esprit, fermerait les yeux et s'endormirait. Mais Kuroko ne voulait pas que cela arrive, car il aimait le gentil Akashi. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus prit alors sa décision et se releva, un air déterminé sur le visage.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko avait raison. Dès qu'Akashi avait vu le bleuté refermer la porte derrière lui, il avait lâché prise. Il avait cessé de lutter, et avait laissé l'autre prendre sa place. Il s'était vu, sans pouvoir contrôler la moindre de ses actions, agripper la chaise à côté du lit et la jeter avec un hurlement de rage contre la porte. Sa vision était restée claire pendant encore quelques minutes alors qu'il se regardait essayer de retirer les chaînes, puis l'obscurité l'avait enveloppé. Il sentit une vague de satisfaction provenir de l'autre alors qu'il tombait comme une pierre dans les ténèbres. Mais avant qu'il ne touche complètement le fond, un cri le transperça de part en part, éclaircissant son esprit embrumé et le faisant réagir.

\- Akashi-kun !

C'était la voix de Tetsuya. Il était revenu. Pourquoi ? Il devait partir, ou l'autre allait lui faire du mal. Encore. Justement, Akashi sentit des vagues de rages mêlées de luxure provenir de son autre lui. Il fit un effort désespéré pour se relever ; il devait reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Même s'il était enchaîné, Tetsuya pouvait quand même être blessé. Akashi eut de la chance ; son attaque prit l'autre par surprise ; il croyait qu'Akashi s'était complètement endormi. Après une dure bataille, Akashi gagna le combat et renvoya l'autre dans le noir.

Il reprit le contrôle de son corps, et la première chose qu'il sentit fut des bras l'enlaçant fermement, un peu trop pour son confort, ainsi qu'une légère douleur aux poignets et aux chevilles. Il était assis par terre avec un goût de ferraille dans la bouche, et Akashi se rendit compte qu'il était en train de mordre Tetsuya à l'épaule. Horrifié, il desserra la mâchoire et éloigna ses dents de l'épaule. Les bras qui l'entouraient se desserrèrent, permettant à Akashi de faire face à leur propriétaire. Un timide sourire s'étala sur le visage de Kuroko quand ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent le rouge brillant et le jaune terne.

Akashi leva une main, ne remarquant pas le sang coulant de ses poignets à cause de son autre personnalité ayant tiré sur les chaînes au point de s'arracher la peau, et l'avança vers le visage de Kuroko. Cependant, juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but, Akashi la rétracta et elle retomba mollement sur ses genoux. Le rouge baissa les yeux.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir, Tetsuya. Je t'ai encore…

Kuroko secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas toi, Akashi-kun.

Akashi serra les poings.

\- Arrête de dire ça ! Il fait partie de moi ! C'est entièrement de ma faute ; je n'arrive plus à le contrôler. Et ne crois pas que je sois totalement innocent. J'étais d'accord avec lui quand nous t'avons enlevé. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu souffres non plus…

Kuroko secoua de nouveau la tête.

\- Ça va aller, Akashi-kun. Je reste avec toi. Je vais t'aider à prendre définitivement le dessus sur lui, d'accord ?

Akashi le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, une étincelle d'espoir pouvant tout de même être aperçu dans l'œil rouge.

\- M'aider ? Tetsuya, après tout ce que je t'ai fait ! Je t'ai enfermé dans une cave pendant près d'un mois, frappé, et même violé ! Es-tu fou ?

Kuroko secoua la tête derechef.

\- Seulement amoureux, Akashi-kun.

Et avec ça, il s'avança et embrassa Akashi.

  
  


**~A suivre~**

 


	2. Chapitre 02

Kuroko utilisa la spatule qu'il tenait dans la main pour décoller les œufs de la poêle. Grâce au morceau de beurre qu'il avait pris soin de faire fondre avant les œufs, ils glissèrent facilement dans l'assiette. Kuroko reposa ensuite la poêle dans l'évier et mis l'assiette sur un plateau, sur lequel reposait déjà des couverts ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Le bleuté prit le plateau et se dirigea vers la chambre à l'étage, faisant attention à ne rien renverser dans les escaliers.

Il toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre avant d'entrer, ses yeux se posant sur un visage familier. Akashi était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil et lisait tranquillement un livre qui reposait sur ses genoux. Tout paraissait normal, si on faisait abstraction des lourdes chaînes qui reliaient les poignets et chevilles d'Akashi à un piquet en acier fermement enfoncé dans le sol à quelques mètres de lui. Le rouge leva la tête à l'entrée de Kuroko et lui sourit faiblement. Son visage portait des marques de fatigue et il avait des cernes sous les yeux. La couleur de ses derniers était bien singulière ; le droit brillait d'un vif rouge sang, et le gauche était à moitié noir, moitié jaune terne.

\- Bonjour, Akashi-kun.

Kuroko s'avança et déposa le plateau sur la table en face d'Akashi, puis s'assit en face de lui.

\- Bonjour, Tetsuya.

Le rouge ferma son livre et le posa sur la table. Il murmura un brève 'itadakimasu' avant de commencer à manger. Son regard évitait celui du bleuté alors qu'il se concentrait sur ses œufs. Kuroko remarqua les cernes sous les yeux d'Akashi et son air coupable et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi, Akashi-kun ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

La voix était douce, un murmure que Kuroko entendit à peine. Il se contracta à la réponse. Si Akashi ne savait pas, c'était qu'il ne se souvenait pas. S'il ne se souvenait pas, c'était parce que l'autre avait dû prendre sa place. Kuroko regarda avec appréhension l'œil gauche d'Akashi de plus près. Et comme il le craignait, le jaune avait gagné du terrain – c'était minime, mais notable – sur le noir par rapport à la veille. Le bleuté réprima un grognement de frustration. C'était deux pas en avant un jour, un pas en arrière le suivant. Mais au moins ils avançaient.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Akashi-kun. Cependant, tu aurais dû m'appeler dès qu'il avait commencé à se manifester.

\- Excuse-moi Tetsuya. Il a attaqué par surprise.

Akashi lui fit un sourire désolé. Le rouge souriait beaucoup ces temps-ci, même pour exprimer des émotions négatives. Comme s'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il allait bien. Kuroko secoua la tête.

\- C'est bon. Mais je reste avec toi cette nuit.

Akashi hocha la tête. Kuroko le regarda ensuite finir son petit-déjeuner. Ils y étaient presque. L'autre personnalité d'Akashi avait presque disparue. Enfin, disparue… le terme exact serait 'cesser de se manifester'. Akashi lui disait qu'il la sentait toujours là, tapie quelque part au fond de son esprit, à attendre le moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part. Signe que le rouge avait dû montrer la nuit dernière. Cette petite rechute à part, Akashi s'en sortait cependant plutôt bien. Kuroko se remémora les premiers jours. Ça n'avait pas été facile…

 

**Début du flashback :**

 

_\- Seulement amoureux, Akashi-kun._

_Et avec ça, Kuroko s'avança et embrassa Akashi._  Quelques secondes passèrent, puis une main vint s'enrouler autour du cou du bleuté et serra. Cependant, avant que Kuroko ne soit à cours d'oxygène ou n'ait simplement le temps de réagir, une autre main détacha celle qui l'attaquait. Kuroko se recula rapidement, hors de portée. Quant à Akashi, il était en grande lutte contre lui-même. Ses deux yeux brillaient de manière égale, et sa main droite tenait son bras gauche fermement plaqué contre sa poitrine. A l'intérieur de sa tête, les deux personnalités se disputaient le contrôle. Le baiser avait pris Akashi par surprise, et l'autre en avait profité. Ce dernier émettait des vagues d'envie et de rage.

De l'extérieur, Akashi ressemblait à une statue de pierre, alors qu'à l'intérieur, son esprit était sans dessus-dessous. Kuroko, après s'être repris, s'approcha doucement et agita une main devant l'œil rouge d'Akashi.  _Arrête Tetsuya ! Tu me distrais !_ , voulut hurler Akashi alors qu'il commençait à perdre. Tout le côté gauche de son corps ne lui appartenait déjà plus.  _Vas-t-en, Tetsuya ! Éloigne-toi de moi !_ , pensa frénétiquement Akashi. Mais Kuroko ne l'entendit pas et enlaça le corps figé. Des mots rassurant furent chuchotés à l'oreille du rouge.

\- Ça va aller, Akashi-kun. Je suis là ; je reste avec toi. Tu es plus fort que lui ; tu peux gagner.

Akashi eut un regain d'énergie et repoussa son adversaire d'un coup. Son corps lui obéit de nouveau et il haleta légèrement. L'épuisement de la journée le rattrapait. Kuroko sourit légèrement en voyant l'œil jaune éteint. Il caressa distraitement les cheveux rouges, tandis que leur propriétaire s'appuyait contre lui, visiblement exténué. Cette première victoire avait fait penser à Kuroko que ce serait facile – ou du moins, pas très difficile. Ça n'allait pas être le cas.

Mais pour l'instant, les deux adolescents étaient juste contents d'avoir repoussé l'autre personnalité, ne serait-ce que pour un court moment. Après ça, ils avaient parlés de ce qu'ils feraient dans les jours à venir. Akashi avait catégoriquement refusé que Kuroko lui enlève ses chaînes, mais le bleuté avait au moins obtenu qu'Akashi ne reste pas dans la cave et bouge dans la chambre à l'étage. Pendant qu'Akashi se reposait, Kuroko avait entreprit de ranger la maison du mieux qu'il put. Comme il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre, le bleuté s'appropria le canapé et se fit un petit espace confortable.

Il était assez tard, donc Kuroko décida d'aller se coucher. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, s'il n'avait pas entendu un hurlement à vous glacer le sang. Kuroko gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

\- Akashi-kun !

Ledit adolescent était en train de tirer comme un forcené sur ses chaînes. Quand Kuroko fit irruption dans la chambre, Akashi se tourna vers lui. Son œil jaune brillait furieusement, et sa bouche était déformée en un rictus colérique. Le rouge se rua sur Kuroko dès qu'il le vit mais les chaînes l'empêchèrent de l'atteindre. Le bleuté recula tout de même d'un pas, et leva les deux mains en signe d'apaisement. Akashi grogna – oui, il grogna, puis reporta son attention sur les chaînes, recommençant à essayer de s'en libérer, sans se préoccuper du mal qu'il se faisait au passage. Du sang coulait le long de ses poignets et ses mains avaient la peau arrachées. Horrifié, Kuroko s'avança un peu, mais pas trop quand même.

\- Akashi-kun, arrête… Tu te fais du mal…

L'autre ne l'écouta pas et continua de tirer sur les chaînes.  _Je ne peux pas lui parler_ , pensa désespérément Kuroko.  _Il ne veut pas m'écouter._  Le bleuté s'avança d'un autre pas, mais se recula immédiatement après quand Akashi lui sauta dessus. Le rouge tendit le bras pour l'attraper, mais Kuroko sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il glissa contre cette dernière et s'assit par terre. Il tremblait légèrement, choqué par toute la haine et toute la colère qu'il avait aperçu dans le regard d'Akashi – enfin, dans son œil gauche.

_On dirait vraiment que cette personnalité n'est qu'un gros tas d'émotions négatives_ , se dit le bleuté. Puis il réfléchit à cela. Peut-être que c'était le cas. Kuroko se remémora tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec l'autre Akashi. Le rouge ne parlait pas vraiment ; il disait parfois le prénom de Kuroko, mais sinon, rien ne sortait de sa bouche à part des grognements qui indiquaient son humeur. Les seuls moments où il formait des phrases, c'était dans les moments où le gentil Akashi était en train de reprendre le dessus. Au vu de ces observations, l'autre Akashi ne pouvait très bien n'être qu'un rassemblement d'émotions négatives. Il se nourrirait de tout le stress, la colère et même la haine du gentil Akashi. Et sûrement de son envie envers Kuroko aussi – ce qui expliquerait les viols.  _Mais alors… On devrait pourvoir la faire tout simplement disparaître !_ , pensa la bleuté avec espoir. Un fracas provenant de l'autre côté de la porte refroidit quelque peu Kuroko.  _On pourrait, mais ça ne va pas être des plus facile…_

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus resta assis là jusqu'au matin, attendant que le gentil Akashi reprenne le contrôle de son corps. Il ne réussit pas avant huit heure du matin ; ce fut à ce moment que les cris et les bruits se calmèrent de l'autre côté de la porte. Kuroko attendit quelques minutes puis se releva et ouvrit la porte. Akashi était à genoux par terre, une main sur ces derniers tandis que l'autre massait lentement sa tempe droite. Il avait la tête baissée et prenait de profondes inspirations. Kuroko le regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis s'avança.

\- Akashi-kun ?

Ledit adolescent releva la tête. Kuroko fut soulager de voir que c'était bien le gentil Akashi qu'il avait en face de lui. Le bleuté s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de lui. Le rouge le regarda lui aussi avec soulagement, heureux de voir Kuroko intact. Il avait eu peur que l'autre l'ai blessé, malgré les chaînes. Le bleuté prit doucement une des mains d'Akashi et l'examina. Ce qu'il vit le fit grimacer. La peau était arrachée sur la paume et le bout des doigts.

\- Ne bouges pas Akashi-kun. Je vais chercher la trousse de premier soin.

Le rouge hocha la tête, mais au moment où Kuroko se levait, il lui agrippa le poignet, mais le lâcha immédiatement après. D'une part à cause de la douleur que cela lui causa, et d'autre part car son geste avait été involontaire. Le bleuté se rassit et enveloppa Akashi dans une tendre étreinte.

\- Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, Akashi-kun. Je ne pars pas.

Akashi hocha doucement la tête. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Kuroko se dépêcha d'aller chercher de quoi soigner le rouge. Il lui banda les mains et glissa des cotons entre sa peau et les chaînes pour soulager ses poignets et ses chevilles. Puis ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le lit, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et Kuroko fit part de sa théorie concernant l'autre personnalité à Akashi. Le rouge l'écouta attentivement, puis réfléchit et hocha la tête.

\- C'est une bonne théorie. Vraisemblablement vraie. Donc il suffirait que j'arrête de ressentir des émotions négatives ? Mais c'est impossible, Tetsuya.

Le bleuté sourit.

\- Il ne te reste plus qu'à lui en envoyait des positives.

Akashi haussa les épaules en soupirant.

\- Je suis difficilement heureux ces temps-ci, Tetsuya.

Kuroko se tourna pour vers face au rouge.

\- Puis-je changer cela, Akashi-kun ?

Et, tout doucement pour ne pas surprendre Akashi comme la première fois, Kuroko se pencha en avant et l'embrassa.

 

**Fin du flasback.**

 

Kuroko fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix d'Akashi.

\- Ça fait combien de jours ?

\- 16 jours, Akashi-kun.

\- Ça fait donc 38 jours en tout.

Kuroko ne répondit rien. Cela faisait bien 38 jours. 22 pendant lesquels ça avait été le bleuté qui avait été enchaîné ; 16 pendant lesquels les rôles avaient été échangés. Akashi lui avait mainte et mainte fois répété que s'il le voulait, il pouvait reprendre contact avec ses parents ou le reste de la Génération des Miracles, mais le bleuté lui répondait à chaque fois qu'ils le feraient ensemble quand Akashi serait complètement maître de lui-même. Les seuls moments où Kuroko quittait la maison étaient pour aller se réapprovisionner en nourriture. Il avait ainsi appris qu'ils étaient à Kyoto, dans une maison qu'Akashi avait acheté après l'avoir kidnappé – il faudrait d'ailleurs que le bleuté demande au rouge comment il avait fait. Un adolescent de devrait pas avoir autant d'argent à sa disposition.

\- J'ai encore reçu un message de Ryouta et Daiki.

Akashi fit un geste vague vers son téléphone tout en parlant. Kuroko s'en saisit et écouta le message.

\- Allô Akashi ? Toujours en vie ? Tu pourrais nous contacter, sérieux !

La voix d'Aomine fut remplacée par celle de Kise.

\- Oui Akashicchi ! Ça fait plus d'un mois maintenant, et on n'arrive pas non plus à contacter Kurokocchi. A croire que vous vous êtes enfuis tous les deux quelque part.

Et le message continuait avec Kise qui déblatérait sur tout et n'importe quoi, parlant de ce qui se passait au collège et dans l'équipe de basket, tandis qu'Aomine demandait un quelconque signe de vie. Les deux envoyaient un message semblable tous les trois jours. Kuroko soupira et ferma le téléphone.

\- Ils vont continuer tant qu'ils n'auront pas de réponse.

Akashi acquiesça.

\- Peut-être devrions leur en donner une.

Kuroko fixa le rouge avec attention – spécialement son œil mi-jaune mi-noir.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ?

Akashi ferma les yeux et resta silencieux un moment. Le bleuté se doutait qu'il était en train d'examiner son autre lui. Finalement, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges rouvrit les yeux.

\- Je pense que c'est bon. Il faut bien se décider un jour.

Kuroko passa le téléphone à Akashi qui tapa un court message et l'envoya, puis rendit l'appareil au bleuté, qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil au message.

[Nous allons bien.]

_Plus court, tu meurs_ , songea Kuroko. Quelques secondes plus tard seulement, une sonnerie retentit. Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent en face de lui qui hocha la tête. Le bleuté décrocha. Il fut tout de suite assailli par un flot de paroles.

\- Akashicchi ! Ça va ?

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Tu es avec Kurokocchi ?

\- Vous avez foutu quoi pendant un mois entier ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Akashi !

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas répondu plus tôt ?

Les questions étaient posées par Aomine et Kise en même temps, chacun essayant de parler plus fort que l'autre. Kuroko attendit qu'ils se taisent avant de parler.

\- Bonjour Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Kurokocchi ?

\- Tetsu, c'est toi ?

\- Oui.

Le bleuté éloigna rapidement l'appareil de son oreille pour diminuer le bruit causé par l'avalanche de questions que criaient les deux garçons à l'autre bout de la ligne. Akashi soupira et tendit la main. Kuroko lui donna le téléphone.

\- Daiki. Ryouta.

Immédiatement le silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil. Akashi appuya sur le haut-parleur pour que Kuroko puisse entendre aussi. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Aomine prit la parole d'une voix hésitante.

\- Akashi.

\- C'est moi.

Il y eut encore un silence, puis ce fut au tour de Kise de parler.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui.

Autre silence.

\- Et Kurokocchi…

\- Il va bien.

Silence.

\- C'est super alors… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien de grave. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter.

Il y eut des soupirs de soulagement de la part de Kise et d'Aomine, puis le blond repris la parole, d'un ton plus enjoué.

\- On s'est fait du souci nous ! On a envisagé le pire pour Kurokocchi ! On s'est même demandé si Akashicchi avait finalement craqué et l'avait enlevé !

Kise avait voulu blaguer. Cela ne fit pas du tout rire Akashi et Kuroko. Le rouge se contracta brusquement, et porta une main tremblante à son œil gauche. Kuroko comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait et maudit le blond dans sa tête. Il se leva et se précipita pour enlacer Akashi. Sa main vint caresser les cheveux rouges tandis qu'il murmurait des mots à l'oreille d'Akashi.

\- Je suis là, Akashi-kun. Ne perd pas. Tu peux gagner.

Kise et Aomine ne pouvait ni les voir, ni entendre les chuchotements de Kuroko, mais ils avaient compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils appelèrent tour à tour les deux autres, mais ne reçurent aucune réponse. Akashi était trop occupé à se battre contre son autre personnalité en lui envoyant le plus d'émotions positives qu'il pouvait – en l'occurrence, son amour pour Kuroko, tout en se focalisant sur les encouragements de ce dernier. Le bleuté, quant à lui, ignora les appels, priant juste pour qu'Akashi gagne le combat.

Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minute, avant que finalement Akashi réussisse à repousser l'autre au fond de son esprit. Dès que ce fut fait, Kuroko se recula et lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de se souvenir de Kise et Aomine. Ces derniers n'avaient pas raccroché, attendant anxieusement un quelconque signe de vie. Gardant le contact visuel avec Akashi, Kuroko prit le téléphone et entreprit de rassurer les deux adolescents.

\- Excusez-nous, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Un événement est survenu.

Comprenant au ton du bleuté qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien sur la nature de cet 'événement', Kise et Aomine ne posèrent pas de questions. Kuroko, après un moment de silence, reprit la parole.

\- Nous ne reviendrons pas avant une semaine au moins, mais nous allons bien. Plus besoin de vous inquiéter, et ne nous cherchaient plus, s'il-vous-plaît.

Et sans laisser le temps aux deux de protester, Kuroko raccrocha et éteignis le téléphone. Puis le bleuté reporta son attention sur Akashi, qui n'avait pas bougé durant l'échange. Kuroko eut un petit sourire quand il vit l'œil gauche de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges. Non seulement le jaune était moins présent, mais un peu de rouge commençait à émerger du noir.

Akashi se leva et tituba légèrement. A chaque fois qu'il combattait son autre lui, il finissait épuisé physiquement, même si son combat était mental. Bien que ce soit le matin, Akashi allait avoir besoin de dormir, sans compter qu'il n'avait – possiblement – pas dormi de la nuit. Kuroko lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'au lit, où ils s'allongèrent. Akashi prit le bleuté dans ses bras, arrangeant les chaînes de façon à ce qu'elles ne les gênent pas, et comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, enfouit la tête dans son épaule.

\- C'est presque fini, Akashi-kun. On y est presque.

Kuroko sentit le rouge hocher la tête contre son cou. Il fallait qu'Akashi y croit sans une once de doute et transmette ce sentiment d'espoir à l'autre personnalité.

Le rouge s'endormit rapidement et une peur familière envahie Kuroko, comme à chaque fois qu'il dormait avec Akashi.

_Et si l'autre se réveillait ?_ , fit une voix dans sa tête.

_Mais non, Akashi-kun vient tout juste de le refouler_ , répondit une autre voix. 

_C'est peut-être une ruse ; il a fait semblant de perdre_ , s'entêta la première voix.

_C'est un tas d'émotions ; il n'a pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour faire ça_ , contra l'autre voix.

Les deux se chamaillèrent dans la tête de Kuroko. Au bout d'un moment, le bleuté en eu marre et les fit taire en même temps que sa peur. Il avait confiance en Akashi. Et de toute manière, l'autre personnalité ne s'était jamais réveillée alors que Kuroko dormait avec le rouge. C'est sur cette pensée que le bleuté s'endormit, sans se douter que, contre toute attente, l'autre Akashi commençait effectivement à s'éveiller.

 

* * *

 

 

..

Kuroko ouvrit les yeux, se demandant où il était. Puis il se souvint et voulut se tourner vers Akashi. Quelque chose l'en empêcha, et Kuroko se rendit compte que ses bras et ses jambes étaient entravés. Une vague de panique le submergea, mais il s'efforça de se calmer et examina ses alentours. Il était allongé sur le lit, les poignets et les chevilles attachés avec le drap. Il était à plat ventre, la tête tournée vers le mur. Essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la terreur qui l'envahissait lentement, presque sournoisement, le bleuté tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit Akashi, debout à côté du lit, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Kuroko poussa un petit gémissement apeuré en voyant l'œil entièrement jaune. Plus de rouge, ni de noir ; même la pupille était réduite à un petit point.  _Tous ses efforts pour rien ?_ , désespéra Kuroko. Akashi sourit, d'un sourire froid et cruel.

\- Tetsuya.

Ledit garçon frémit. Il se débattit pour se libérer de ses liens, sans succès. Il s'emmêlait plus qu'autre chose. Le rouge regarda sa vaine lutte avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux, son sourire s'élargissant. Puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, et son sourire se fana.

\- Tu vas payer.

Kuroko essaya de se reculer alors qu'Akashi tendait une main vers lui.

\- Akashi-kun –

La plainte de Kuroko fut interrompue quand le rouge l'empoigna par le col de son T-shirt.

\- Il dort. Il ne te sauvera pas.

Kuroko eut tout juste le temps de penser que l'autre parlait beaucoup plus que d'habitude avant qu'un poing n'entre en contact avec son visage et ne l’envoie voler contre le mur.

 

* * *

 

Akashi flottait dans le noir. Son corps ne réagissait pas à ses commandes ; l'autre avait dû prendre le contrôle. Akashi essaya vainement de ne serait-ce que voir ce qui se passait dehors, mais finalement abandonna et se laissa tomber tout au fond, dans le noir. Il pouvait bien laisser son corps à l'autre un moment. En se disant cela, Akashi eut l'impression qu'il oubliait quelque chose.  _Quelqu'un._  Le rouge réfléchit, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile alors que les ténèbres envahissaient son esprit, l'exhortant à lâcher prise et s'endormir.

_Akashi-kun…_

Akashi tourna son attention vers le haut, d'où provenait la voix. Il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir entendue.

_Akashi-kun…_

Alors qu'il allait perdre conscience, la voix retentit de nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois. Cette fois, Akashi était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Il se reprit et essaya d'atteindre la voix.

_Akashi-kun…_

Elle se faisait plus nette à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Les ténèbres essayèrent de le retenir, mais le rouge les repoussa d'un geste de la main, agacé. Il ne voulait plus dormir ; il voulait trouver le propriétaire de cette voix si familière.

_Akashi-kun…_

La voix l'appelait. Il y était presque.

_Akashi-kun…_

Et ça tilta. C'était la voix de Tetsuya.  _Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?_ , pensa Akashi, horrifié.  _Il n'est pas en sécurité._  Akashi rassembla toute sa volonté et finit par réussir à atteindre l'autre. Mais ce dernier ne le remarqua pas ; il était trop occupé par la scène qui se déroulait maintenant sous les yeux d'Akashi. Le rouge pouvait tout voir ; mais il ne pouvait pas agir. Avec horreur, il vit son propre poing se lever et frapper Kuroko. Ce dernier était contre le mur, attaché avec le drap, et son visage portait des marques de coups. Il y avait même un petit peu de sang qui coulait depuis la commissure de ses lèvres. Ces dernières s'entrouvrirent.

\- Akashi-kun…

Cette fois, Akashi l'entendit parfaitement. Il se jeta avec un hurlement sur l'autre alors qu'un autre poing se préparait à frapper une nouvelle fois Kuroko. Le bleuté ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit quand le coup ne vint pas. Le poing s'était arrêté à un ou deux centimètres de son visage. Kuroko, ne sachant que penser, se décala pour jeter un coup d'œil prudent à Akashi. Les yeux de ce dernier s'éclairaient l'un après l'autre, aucun des deux ne semblant prendre le dessus. Kuroko commença à se libérer du drap, doucement, tout doucement, sans faire de geste brusque. Il eut du mal, mais finit par y arriver.

De son côté, Akashi était au prise avec son autre personnalité. Il avait réussi à l'envoyer dans le noir grâce à son attaque surprise, mais l'autre s'était vite repris. Leur bataille était beaucoup violente et désespérée que les précédentes. L'autre savait que s'il perdait, cela signifierait sa disparition. Akashi, lui, devait protéger Kuroko. Un coup d'œil à ce dernier lui permit de constater avec soulagement que le bleuté l'avait contourné et se tenait près de la porte, hors d'atteinte. Cela le distraya et l'autre prit le dessus. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre toute sensation de son corps, Akashi eut une idée désespérée. Une idée qui frôlait la folie.

Le rouge se détourna du combat pour se concentrer sur la manipulation de son corps. L'autre essaya de le tirer en arrière, dans le noir, mais Akashi tint bon. Il força son corps à se retourner et s'avancer vers la table. Sa main se tendit vers le plateau que Kuroko avait oublié de débarrasser et se saisit du couteau. Kuroko regarda l'action avec inquiétude, croyant que c'était l'autre qui avait le contrôle. Mais non, c'était l'œil rouge qui avait la teinte la plus claire. L'inquiétude du bleuté se transforma en horreur quand il vit qu'Akashi avait retourné le couteau contre lui et le pointait à son œil gauche. Kuroko se précipita pour l'en empêcher, mais c'était trop tard : la pointe du couteau s'enfonça dans l'œil.

Le sang jaillit et Akashi poussa un hurlement de douleur, à l'unisson avec celui de l'autre à l'intérieur de son esprit. Ce dernier s'écroula, incapable de continuait à combattre. Akashi, bien qu'affaiblit par la douleur, s'approcha et le jeta dans les ténèbres. Il vit la personnalité se disloquer en un tas de fragments, mais avant qu'Akashi n'ai pu voir ce qu'ils devenaient, il flancha et s'écroula à son tour. De son côté, Kuroko avait éloigné le couteau d'Akashi. Le rouge lui fit un sourire victorieux avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras.

Kuroko l'allongea sur le sol, ne sachant que faire. Devait-il appeler une ambulance ? Non, c'était hors de question. Mais il devait faire quelque chose. Le sang continuait de couler depuis l'œil fermé, et Kuroko n'avait pas assez de connaissances médicales pour s'occuper de ça. Le bleuté commençait à paniquer quand son regard tomba sur le téléphone. Il n'hésita pas ; il n'avait pas le choix. Il appela Midorima, le seul à sa connaissance qui avait les capacités pour s'occuper d'Akashi, ses parents étant médecins. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus lui demanda de venir le plus vite possible à l'adresse qu'il lui indiqua et lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

En attendant son arrivée – qui ne serait pas avant deux heures et demie minimum, vu qu'ils étaient à Kyoto – Kuroko pressa un tissu propre sur l'œil d'Akashi pour essayer de stopper le saignement et fit disparaître les chaînes. Il ne fallait pas que Midorima se doute de quoi que ce soit. Le bleuté passa par la salle de bain et se maquilla comme il put pour camoufler les bleus qui commençaient à se former sur son visage. La douleur était supportable ; il avait surtout mal à l'arrière de la tête, là où il avait heurté le mur lorsque le premier coup l'avait atteint. Le maquillage lui prit un certain temps, puis il revint auprès d'Akashi.

Kuroko n'osa pas le bouger, de peur de faire quelque chose de mal en le déplaçant ne serait-ce que sur le lit. De temps en temps, le bleuté vérifiait si le rouge respirait toujours. Il savait bien qu'Akashi n'allait pas mourir de cette blessure, mais il voulait être sûr. Quoique… Et si la perte de sang devenait fatale ? Et si le couteau s'était enfoncé assez loin pour endommager le cerveau ? Kuroko resta longtemps assis là à s'inquiéter, quand enfin la sonnerie retentit. L’adolescent aux cheveux bleus descendit rapidement les escaliers et alla ouvrir. A sa grande surprise, Midorima était accompagné de Kise et Aomine. Kuroko ne s'en formalisa pas et salua les trois.

\- Ça fait longtemps, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Kise se jeta sur lui.

\- Kurokocchi ! Tu m'as trop manqué !

Le blond lui fit un gros câlin, que Kuroko, une fois n'étant pas coutume, lui rendit en souriant légèrement. Aomine s'approcha et passa une main dans les cheveux du bleuté.

\- Tu nous as vraiment inquiétés, Tetsu.

Midorima poussa juste un discret soupir de soulagement et remonta ses lunettes avec son majeur.

\- Où est Akashi ?

Soulagé, car Kuroko s'était attendu à une avalanche de questions, le bleuté mena le vert à l'étage, suivi des deux autres. Midorima commença rapidement à s'occuper du rouge inconscient. Il demanda juste à Kuroko la cause de la blessure, puis le silence retomba après que Kuroko ait répondu sans entrer dans les détails. Midorima traita la blessure avec efficacité, soignant au passage les injuries sur les poignets et chevilles d'Akashi. Kise et Aomine restèrent silencieux tout du long, bien que quelques regards soient échangés entre eux. L'absence de questions enleva un lourd poids des épaules de Kuroko. Il s'y était attendu et préparé, mais il était tout de même mal à l'aise de devoir mentir à ses camarades. Dès que Midorima eut finit d'administrer les soins, le bleuté prit la parole.

\- Merci, Midorima-kun.

Il reçut un hochement de tête en réponse, puis continua.

\- Je vous raccompagne.

Tout en parlant, Kuroko se dirigea vers la porte. Les trois autres le suivirent en protestant.

\- Oï Tetsu ! On ne partira pas tant que tu ne nous auras pas dit ce qui s'est passé !

\- Oui Kurokocchi ! Vous avez disparu un mois ! On a le droit de savoir pourquoi !

\- C'est vrai Kuroko. Tu dois nous le dire. Pourquoi Akashi était blessé ainsi aux poignets et chevilles ? On pourrait croire qu'il a été enchaîné !

Kuroko serra les dents. Il y était. Les questions étaient posées. Un moment, Kuroko se demanda s'il ne devrait pas tout simplement leur dire la vérité. Mais il décida que non, pas avant d'en avoir parlé avec Akashi. Le bleuté se tourna vers les trois autres, son visage calme et ses yeux inexpressifs ne reflétant rien de son malaise.

\- S'il-vous-plaît ne posait pas de questions. Je ne peux rien vous dire, mais sachez que tout va bien ; tout est fini. Une fois qu'Akashi-kun sera réveillé et que nous aurons discuté, nous reviendrons. En attendant, faîtes comme si vous n'étiez pas venu.

Les protestations moururent sur les lèvres de Kise et Aomine quand ils virent l'air sérieux de Kuroko. Ils décidèrent de lui faire confiance et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, non sans un dernier câlin pour Kise et une caresse dans les cheveux pour Aomine. Midorima s'attarda pour donner des conseils purement médicaux à Kuroko, puis ils partirent.

 

* * *

 

..

Akashi ressentait une douleur sourde dans le côté gauche de sa tête, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était le fait qu'il était seul. Seul dans son esprit. Pas d'autre lui tapi dans un coin, à guetter le moindre moment de faiblesse. Pas de voix lui murmurant à l'oreille. Pas de sentiments ne lui appartenant pas. Juste… lui. Tout était calme, et bizarrement, l'étendue noire à l'arrière de son esprit qui avait menacé de l'engloutir si souvent – et avait quelque fois réussi – avait viré au rouge sang. Akashi ne s'attarda pas dessus alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même, appréciant l'absence de l'autre.

Puis le rouge commença lentement à se réveiller, et ouvrit les yeux. Ou du moins, l'œil droit, car le gauche était bloqué. Sans parler de la douleur qui en provenait. Akashi cligna plusieurs fois de son œil valide, reconnaissant le plafond au-dessus de lui. Les souvenirs affluèrent quand ses doigts effleurèrent le bandage enroulé autour de sa tête et couvrant son œil. Un sourire victorieux s'installa sur son visage. Il s'était débarrassé de l'autre. Il avait gagné. Tout à coup, une main apparut dans son champ de vision et lui fit une pichenette sur le front. Surpris, Akashi tourna la tête pour voir un Kuroko fumant littéralement de colère.

\- Tetsuya –

Il fut coupé par ledit garçon.

\- C'était vraiment stupide, Akashi-kun. Mais alors là, très stupide. Ça aurait pu très mal tourner. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te mutiler ainsi ? Tu ne pourras plus jamais voir de ton œil gauche. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ; on aurait pu trouver un autre moyen.

Akashi recommença à sourire, regardant Kuroko froncer les sourcils.

\- Arrête de sourire, Akashi-kun. Je suis sérieux.

Le rouge secoua la tête, souriant toujours.

\- Mais Tetsuya… Il est parti.

Kuroko, qui s'apprêtait à sermonner le rouge de nouveau, se stoppa. Il regarda Akashi, dont le sourire ne faisait que s'élargir.

\- Vraiment ?

Toute la colère de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus s'évanouit d'un coup alors qu'Akashi hochait la tête.

\- Il n'est plus là, Tetsuya. Et il ne reviendra pas. Je ne le laisserais pas.

Le rouge s'assit, et Kuroko le prit dans ses bras. Akashi lui rendit son étreinte, puis se recula pour pouvoir embrasser le bleuté. Leur baiser fut beaucoup plus passionné que les précédents ; leur langue se mêlaient et se démêlaient, se cherchant comme si elles venaient de se retrouver après une longue période de séparation. Le manque d'oxygène les obligea à se séparer, et ils se fixèrent, yeux dans l'œil, haletant légèrement. La magie de l'instant fut brisée quand Akashi fit une grimace de douleur et porta la main à son œil gauche. Inquiet, Kuroko se leva et revint avec un verre d'eau et un cachet.

\- Prends ça, Akashi-kun.

Le rouge prit le médicament sans rechigner, et après quelques minutes, la douleur diminua considérablement.

\- Tetsuya ?

\- Oui ?

\- Shintaro, Ryouta et Daiki sont venus ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Kuroko hocha la tête. Il ne s'embêta même pas à demander comment le rouge le savait.

\- Tu leur as parlé ?

Cette fois Kuroko secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je voulais d'abord discuter avec toi pour que l'on décide ce qu'on peut leur dire ou pas.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils décidèrent de ne rien dire, ni à la Génération des Miracles, ni à leurs parents. Ils se creusèrent la tête pour trouver un mensonge qui puisse être crédible, même auprès de la police, et le meilleur qu'ils trouvèrent fut qu'ils s'étaient enfuis à cause du déménagement de Kuroko, pour ne pas être séparés l'un de l'autre. Les blessures d'Akashi allaient être un peu plus difficiles à expliquer. Celles de Kuroko avaient heureusement déjà guéris, excepté les bleus récemment fait, mais qui pouvaient être facilement camouflés. Ils décidèrent de dire que ce n'était qu'un accident, quelque chose comme quoi Akashi aurait glissé et se serait enfoncé son stylo dans l'œil. Ce n'était pas vraiment crédible, mais ils ne trouvèrent pas mieux. Ils peaufinèrent les détails de leur mensonge en demandant à Midorima, Aomine et Kise de faire comme si ils ne savaient pas où étaient les deux adolescents les derniers jours.

Puis Akashi et Kuroko rentrèrent chez eux. A leur grand étonnement, la police n'avait pas été prévenue. Apparemment, les parents d'Akashi ne voulaient pas d'un scandale salissant le nom des Akashi, et avaient demandé – plutôt menacé – aux parents de Kuroko de se taire, ayant déduis que les deux disparitions étaient liées.

Le bleuté fut accueilli par des parents en larmes, soulagés qu'il aille bien, mais qui le grondèrent un peu – beaucoup – quand même. Kuroko dut promettre de ne jamais recommencer une telle folie, ce qu'il fit avec joie en apprenant que le déménagement avait été annulé. Il allait pouvoir rester avec Akashi.

Ce dernier eut un peu moins de chance avec ses parents ; sa mère était mi-soulagée qu'il soit revenu et mi-horrifiée par la perte de son œil, mais son père ne montra que de la colère. Il fit un long sermon à son fils, et en apprenant la cause de sa fugue, lui interdit de revoir Kuroko. Il dut cependant revenir sur sa décision quand Akashi disparut de nouveau deux jours de suite avant de revenir, disant à son père que s'il n'était pas autorisé à voir Kuroko, il fuguerait de nouveau.

La Génération des Miracles fut tout simplement contente que leurs deux membres manquant soient de retour. Ils posèrent quelques questions, mais après qu'Akashi leur ait rétorqué que cela ne les concernait pas avec son regard le plus effrayant, ils ne dirent plus rien.

La vie des deux adolescents reprit son cours normal ; le seul changement était leur nouvelle relation. On aurait même pu dire que rien ne s'était passé si Kuroko ne faisait pas des cauchemars récurrents, et qu'Akashi n'avait pas parfois l'impression qu'il n'était plus seul dans son esprit.

  
  


**~The End~**

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin du two-shot !  
> J'espère que ça vous à plu ^^


End file.
